Online conference systems allow meetings to be conducted among multiple participants at multiple remote locations. Examples of such online conference systems are web-based conference systems in which multiple endpoints connect to a conference server and the conference server manages the sharing of audio, video and other data, such as shared documents and other content during a meeting. There are numerous applications for online conference systems, including a training session during which a presenter at one endpoint device is presenting content to a plurality of attendees (e.g., students). Current online conference systems do not provide an interactive and visible solution to track an attention ratio or metric for each attendee in an online conference session.